


Breast Cancer Show Ever: Aftermath

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: My take on what happened after the events of my favorite South Park episode "Breast Cancer Show Ever".
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Breast Cancer Show Ever: Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

Wiping the dirt off her clothes and faint beads of sweat from her face, Wendy sprinted down the school hallway towards the girls' restroom, with Bebe, Red and other girls hot on her heels.

She leant on one of the lockers and inhaled deeply, feeling as if all the oxygen was being pulled out of her lungs. But just as she was about to barge inside the girls' restroom to clean herself up, Wendy abruptly stopped in her tracks upon hearing her best friend call out for her.

"Wendy!"

The dark haired girl turned around on the spot and saw Bebe, Lola, Red and her other friends finally catching up with her. "Yeah?"

''Wendy, that was fucking amazing!'', Bebe cried, trying to pull her best friend into a hug, but before she had the slightest chance to wrap her arms around the raven haired girl, the latter jumped back slightly. Folding her arms across her chest, Wendy let out the faintest sigh possible.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks.", a sarcastic tone in Wendy's voice caused Bebe to raise a suspicious eyebrow at her oldest friend.

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

Wendy glanced away from her closest girl friends and looked down at her feet for the briefest moment.

She knew that she would be in for quite a long scolding session from her parents and nervous talks with both principal Victoria and Mr. Mackey. If only she could've known for how long she was actually going to be grounded and suspended.

"Nothing. It's just that I can't believe I _actually_ beat someone up.'', Wendy glanced back at her friends. ''You guys know that I'm not usually the one to start fights with other people."

"Oh please Wendy, _don't_ be silly. Everyone was just waiting for the day someone would finally kick Cartman's ass! He should've known that there was _no_ way for his fatass self to get out of this fight.", Red responded back, patting Wendy gently on the shoulder.

Smiling at her vibrant, red haired friend, Wendy finally dropped her hands down to her sides.

"Well, I suppose you're right, Red. I mean, he's been doing shit like this for years. But what's even funnier, he tried to convince me to call off the fight by eating his own underwear, he tried to bribe his way out with twenty seven bucks and he even came to my house crying like a little bitch with his mom!", Wendy confessed, as Bebe, Red and Lola all gave her their supportive smiles.

"I'm definitely in some serious trouble with my parents though.'' the dark haired girl continued. ''They told me not to fight Cartman, or otherwise I would be in big trouble."

"But honestly Wendy, that doesn't matter. Anyone with half a brain cell should understand that, okay? And while some people can say that you did go overboard with beating Cartman up, you had a pretty good reason to do that. He's an insensitive fat piece of shit and he deserved _every_ single one of your punches.", Bebe said, trying to reassure her best friend.

But before she had any chance to respond back, Wendy was suddenly cut off by Mr. Mackey yelling through the speakerphone. ''Wendy Testaburger to the principal's office immediately, please. M'kay!''

''Oh great. I'm truly and utterly fucked right now.'', the raven haired girl muttered to herself.

Snatching her light purple jacket from the floor, Wendy dressed herself up and brushed the dirt off her face, before making a direct beeline for the Principal Victoria's office.

A million and one different scenarios had been playing inside the raven haired girl's mind. She knew that her parents would probably ground her for a lifetime, she knew that she would get a long period of detention, but most annoyingly, she would probably _have_ to apologize to Cartman in front of the whole school.

Although her parents once again warned her not to fight Cartman, she didn't care. She didn't care in the slightest.

She tried to ignore Cartman's mocks for as long as she possibly could, but he truly crossed the line big time. When a normal conversation with the fat tub of lard like Cartman wasn't enough to stop his consistent mockings, someone _finally_ had to do something about it. And Wendy was more than ready to do it, completely disregarding her parents' warnings and Cartman's pathetic attempts at trying to get out of fight with her.

The closer Wendy was approaching the principal's office, the more she felt her heart beating faster. She took in a deep breath and knocked on the door of the Principal Victoria's office.

Twisting the brass door knob and pushing the door open, Wendy cleared her throat and slowly took a step inside the Principal Victoria's office.

"Hello Principal Victoria, you wanted to see me?"

"Hello Wendy. Yes, I wanted to talk to you about the fight that happened today during the recess. I was informed about everything and I'm _not_ too happy.", Principal Victoria confirmed.

Wendy nodded in response, sitting down on the chair opposite of her principal. "Principal Victoria, I just wanted to protect what I believe in! Trust me, I tried to ignore Cartman's mocks as hard as I possibly could, but he crossed the line big time. And besides, you told me that I should go fight him.''

"Wendy...'', the curly blonde woman sighed. ''I know that my speech about fighting cancer and not allowing it to ruin you has potentially caused a great amount of detriment and it should be considered the main catalyst for this whole situation.''

"Miss, I know that very well, but please try to understand me – Eric's been getting worse and worse every single week. I've put in a lot of effort into the breast cancer awareness week, but he's been constantly making these lame, disgusting jokes about such a serious disease. I just tried to fight for what I believe in.''

''Wendy, I appreciate you fighting for what you believe in, but violence is never the answer. No matter how horrible of a person Eric Cartman actually is, nobody deserves to be beaten up that much."

"But ma'am, you said I should fight the cancer.", Wendy argued further, slumping herself down in her chair.

"Wendy, I'm well aware of that. I made a huge mistake by essentially encouraging you to beat up another student. I'm also at fault for this, but you _still_ shouldn't have gone that far.", Principal Victoria explained. "Also, I've informed your parents about this whole situation and they told me there are going to be some serious repercussions for you. They should be here in a few minutes tops."

"Great.", Wendy groaned out in response, looking down at the floor. She nervously rubbed the back of her neck and tried to think of what she should say next, but before she had any time to futher explain things, her parents barged inside the principal's office.

They both had unimpressed scowls spread across their faces and were visibly fuming at their only child.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Testaburger. Thank you for coming on such a short notice.", the curly blonde woman spoke, gesturing to Wendy's parents to take seat next to their daughter.

"Hello principal Victoria. Thank you for informing us about our daughter's incident.", Mrs. Testaburger said, narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"We are deeply sorry for all the trouble our daughter has caused.'', Mr. Testaburger responded back. ''So missy, care to explain why did you beat up that little boy, although we specifically told you not to do it and that you are going to be in big trouble if you do it.''

Wendy's brown eyes immediately lit up with fury, but before she could completely lose her shit, the dark haired girl took in a deep breath and tried to come up with the best possible explanation. "But mom, dad, you _don't_ get it – Cartman isn't as innocent as you think he is. He has said horrible things about breast cancer and I decided to finally put an end to it! I swear that I was just trying to do my best to ignore him, was also to fight for what I believe in.''

Mrs. and Mr. Testaburger sighed in unison. "Wendy, we have told you multiple times that violence is _never_ the answer. You should've stopped this whole argument by having a normal conversation with that kid. Why didn't you then try and do the same thing?"

"Maybe because violence, at least in this situation, was actually the _only_ way to shut Cartman up? He's been doing things like this for years, and someone finally had to put an end to it. I know I perhaps should've backed out of the fight, but I simply wasn't going to let him get off the hook _this_ time.", Wendy explained, "And besides, the girls told me that he isn't in a very serious condition."

"Look Wendy, I appreciate that you were trying to fight for what is good and is right, but you should've honestly known better.", Principal Victoria replied, as both of Wendy's parents nodded in agreement.

"And I assume you're about to ground me for the rest of my life?", she asked sheepishly.

"No Wendy, we are going to ground you for at least the next three weeks. That also means no TV, any sleepovers at your friends' houses or you going somewhere with us, got it?'', Mr. Testaburger explained sternly.

"Oh great, but what about being suspended from school? I'm not going to get permanently suspended, am I?", Wendy asked in a slightly pleading tone.

''Wendy, you are _not_ going to be permanently suspended from school, but you are going to be in a detention for the next three weeks. I also suggest you visit Eric at his house and apologize for beating him up and hurting him.", Principal Victoria explained.

"Fine.", Wendy replied meekly.

Although she had been well aware of what would happen if she kicked the shit out of Cartman, Wendy honestly didn't care. She was just hoping that from now on, no one would _even_ attempt to mess with what she believed in.

* * *

Stan was worried, very worried.

He hadn't heard back from Wendy ever since she banished inside the school after the huge fight. And even after the fight finished and everyone returned to their classrooms, his girlfriend didn't return at all. Stan had just assumed she was in big trouble with her parents and potentially grounded for a very, very long time.

Through Bebe and all of Wendy's closest girl friends, he was informed about his girlfriend's repercussions for the fight. And obviously, he felt very bad for her, but on the flip side, also understood why she was given such a punishment.

Nonetheless, he felt quite proud of his girlfriend beating up Cartman. He also couldn't believe how the fat tub of lard actually had the decency to say that all the guys still liked him, even though Stan and the other guys were adamant towards claiming the exact opposite.

But even though his girlfriend got grounded for a very long time, that wasn't going to stop Stan from paying a visit to the Testaburger residence.

And just as the school bell rang, Stan stuffed all of his belongings into his blue Denver Broncos backpack and stormed out of the classroom. He was determined to visit Wendy and talk to her about everything that had happened earlier in the day.

But, Stan's best friend Kyle was fast enough to catch up on the raven haired boy, since he was also trying to find out more about what happened with Wendy after the epic ass-kicking she gave to Cartman.

"So, did you even talk to her?", the Jewish boy caught his best friend's attention, desperately trying to keep up with Stan's pace.

"No dude, I haven't heard from Wendy ever since she came to school today. She wasn't too interested into talking with anyone, especially not after her parents came to school and picked her up.", Stan responded.

"Well, why don't you go over to her house then and talk to her?", Kyle suggested.

The dark haired boy immediately rolled his eyes at his friend's suggestion, shoving his hands inside the pockets of his brown coat. "She's grounded for the next three weeks. I seriously doubt her parents are going to allow her to see anyone, let alone me."

"Well, you are her boyfriend. I don't think her parents would ground her to the point where you guys won't be able to see each other.", Kyle explained briefly.

Stan bit down on his bottom lip, stewing in thought. The longer his best friend's words replayed in his head, the more he thought about actually swinging by his girlfriend's house.

"I guess it's worth a shot. See you tomorrow dude.", slowly walking away from his red haired best friend, Stan made a beeline for the Testaburger residence.

He walked a few more minutes, before reaching the driveway of the khaki coloured house. Taking a few more steps and swallowing a nervous lump in his throat, Stan knocked on the door of his girlfriend's house.

Opening the door of the her house, Mrs. Testaburger lips parted into a smile as she saw Stan standing at the front door of her house.

"Hello Mrs. Testaburger!''

''Hi Stan, nice to see you. You came to see Wendy?''

''Uh yeah, is she home? I haven't seen her since recess and I really want to talk to her about the whole fight that happened today.''

''Well yeah, she is home, but she's been grounded for the next three weeks.'', Mrs. Testaburger explained, but she soon smiled softly at Stan. ''But since you're so worried about her, I guess I can make an exception for you. She's upstairs in her room and I think she will greatly appreciate you visiting her."

"Thank you Mrs. Testaburger. I will try to cheer her up."

Giving Mrs. Testaburger a small smile, Stan began to walk upstairs towards his girlfriend's bedroom. He slowly took a few more steps before he found himself standing in front of the door of Wendy's bedroom. Stan knocked on the door a couple of times, patiently waiting to hear his girlfriend's voice.

The dark haired girl laid on her bed, listening to music. But, her peaceful thoughts were suddenly shattered by a loud knock on the door. Taking one earbud out, she groaned out in response. "Mom I told you already, leave me alone!"

"It's me, babe."

Wendy's heart immediately began racing, as she heard her boyfriend's voice coming through the other side of the door. Stan carefully opened the bedroom door and peeked his head inside, instantly smiling as his eyes locked with Wendy's.

"Stan?"

Wendy's eyes widened in surprise and a small smile popped up on the corners of her lips. ''Stan? What are you doing here? I'm grounded for the next three weeks!"

"Well firstly, I wanted to swing by your house and see how you were doing. And secondly, you haven't exactly told me about being grounded, but Bebe did instead.", Stan said as he entered inside his girlfriend's bedroom and took a seat on her bed.

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but my parents were pretty persistent towards me being grounded. After my parents came to principal Victoria's office, I went home and was basically forced to listen to my parents ranting for well over an hour.", Wendy pondered as she got up from her bed and closed the door of her bedroom, before walking back to her bed and sitting down next to her boyfriend.

"Well, it's okay. You're grounded for three weeks? Knowing your parents, I'm surprised you haven't been grounded for much longer."

"My parents can be strict, but I know they only mean the best for me. They aren't like Butters' parents who ground him for the pettiest little things.", Wendy chuckled as she scooted a bit closer towards Stan on her bed.

She glanced away from her boyfriend for a brief moment. ''Hey, how's Cartman? I didn't really mean to kick his ass that much.''

''Well, apart from having a couple of teeth knocked out, bruises on both of his eyes and him bleeding, he actually didn't end up more hurt than everyone had thought at first. He was sent to nurse's office right after his whole faggy monologue about us still liking him even after he got his ass kicked. Nurse managed to stop his nose from bleeding and fixed him up sufficiently, but he still had to go to hospital for a check-up. I'm actually kinda surprised he wasn't hurt more severely. You really got his ass handed to him.''

"Well, I've heard that phrase enough times today.", Wendy chuckled, twiddling with her thumbs.

''So, your parents didn't go easy on you after all of this?''

''Not even close. On top of having to be in detention for the next three weeks, I'm also grounded for three weeks. But I guess I'm lucky my punishment wasn't worse.", Wendy admitted, her chocolate brown eyes locking with her boyfriend's dazzling blue ones.

"Well, regardless of your punishment, I still think you were a total badass out there. I'm actually quite proud of my babe."

"And you don't hate me because I beat up one of your friends?", Wendy's brow creased into a frown. She was nervously anticipating Stan's response, but much to her relief, he grinned at his raven haired girlfriend.

"Well, at first I felt a little bit bad for him, but then I remembered that it was about damn time someone beat his fat ass. He even had the audacity to think we all liked him, although none of us have ever liked him anyway."

"Well, hopefully he learned his lesson now. Don't fuck with Wendy Testaburger.", Wendy admitted teasingly, as Stan rolled his eyes at her.

Taking both of her hands with his, Stan didn't wait a second before pulling Wendy into his warm embrace. The raven haired girl immediately nuzzled her face into the crook of his shoulder, feeling her heart skip about a dozen beats.

And as if all of that hadn't been enough for Stan, he soon pulled away from Wendy and leaned forward to close the gap between them. Stan felt his smile forming wide at the sensation of his girlfriend gently kissing him back. Wendy wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's torso and pulled him closer towards her.

They were kissing for a few more seconds, before the dark haired boy felt a familiar queasy sensation forming inside of him. He reluctantly pulled away from Wendy, giving her a small smile.

"Still needing to puke?", she teased him. Stan rolled his eyes at Wendy, forcing the nervous chunk to slide down his throat.

"Not really, but you know that's not going to stop me from kissing you.", he admitted.

Wendy smiled softly at him and grabbed onto both of his arms, happily locking her lips with his once again.


End file.
